1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a Light-Emitting Diode (LED) package and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to an LED package and a method of manufacturing the same, wherein a phosphor layer, formed as a cap, is disposed to surround sides and a top of an LED. The phosphor layer is configured to have a thickness of sides and top thereof uniformly formed. A buffer layer coated only on a portion of or an entirety of a top of the LED is disposed between the top of the LED and a bottom of the phosphor layer, thereby being capable of effectively increasing the luminance, view angle, and color uniformity of a light source emitted from the LED and also effectively suppressing the phosphor layer from being deteriorated by heat generated by the LED.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an LED in which aluminum (Al) or indium (In) is added to galliumnitride (GaN) has been in the spotlight due to a long lifespan, low power consumption, excellent brightness, and eco-friendly elements not harmful to the human body as compared with conventional light bulbs. In particular, an LED configured to provide white light has been further in the spotlight.
Such an LED is used in automotive lighting, traffic lights, and the Back Light Unit (BLU) of a liquid crystal display device owing to the aforementioned advantages.
MacAdam Ellipse Rule has recently been suggested as an index for evaluating whether color coordinates measured in an artificial light source are identical with color coordinates when being seen by the human eye. MacAdam's Ellipse Rule provides a 4-step criteria. In the Americas, an artificial light source not complying with three steps of MacAdam's Ellipse Rule is not permitted to be sold. In order to satisfy the three steps of MacAdam's Ellipse Rule, it is very important to reduce a color deviation of white light.
Meanwhile, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2008-0070193 discloses a phosphor film in which a phosphor substance is formed on a surface of a film made of resin. If the phosphor film is attached to an LED, the phosphor film is not effectively attached to a required location of the LED due to electrostatic force or adhesive force between the phosphor substance and the film made of resin. As a result, there are problems in that it is difficult to reduce a color deviation of white light and reliability is low due to poor adhesive force between the LED and the phosphor film.
Furthermore, the phosphor film has many difficulties to apply to a horizontal type LED due to the side light-emission of the LED. Meanwhile, if the side light-emission is shielded in order to solve the side light-emission problem, there are problems in that luminance is reduced due to a loss of the side light-emission, a view angle is reduced, and the color uniformity of a light source is greatly reduced.